


Mal x Ari [ART]

by LemonYellow



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fanart, Inception Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:29:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25426180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonYellow/pseuds/LemonYellow
Summary: Art for “Established Relationship” Bingo Square!
Relationships: Ariadne/Mal Cobb
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10
Collections: Inception Trope/Kink Bingo 2020





	Mal x Ari [ART]

**Author's Note:**

> I headcanon a mirror-verse where Mal is the extractor and Cobb is the shade. Mal is introduced to a plucky young architect by her professor father, and after the Dream Team achieves the impossible (or just bloody difficult) I declare a lifetime of domestic bliss! In honor of Rare Pair Week of Inceptiversary, I present Mal x Ariadne! For your viewing pleasure! 
> 
> India Ink, graphite, and photoshop!

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/189519987@N03/50170154788/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/189519987@N03/50170698756/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/189519987@N03/50170154648/in/dateposted-public/)

**Author's Note:**

> (Maybe one day, I'll write something for this headcanon...)
> 
> Lemon-Yellow on [ tumblr! ](https://lemon-yellow.tumblr.com/)


End file.
